


In the Shadows of an Inferno

by SorceressJewel42



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Doma the Dark Organization | Waking the Dragons Arc, Espionage, F/M, Fire Nation Royal Family, Gen, Identity Issues, Rape as a Backstory, Seal of Orichalcos, Waking the Dragons goes a Bit Differently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressJewel42/pseuds/SorceressJewel42
Summary: Koh does like to poach. So when he interferes with another denizen's meal a new legend is born. A Water Tribe boy born with the gift or rather curse decides to run away. He goes with the Avatar to help find himself and gets more then what he bargains for...well both him and the Gaang. Game On.
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Azula (Avatar)/Original Character, Motou Yuugi&Azula, Motou Yuugi&Toph Beifong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. The Beginning

Koh was restless. None had approached his lair in quite a while so as was wanton to happen he wandered. The Spirit World was vast and expansive so he had a great deal to explore. But then sometimes the world could offer something a spirit so rarely got...a change. So when he saw a whole slew of souls waiting about he couldn't help himself.

Surrounding the people was a sigil that sang of power. Ah a challenge. He hadn't had a challenge in quite a while ever since Kuruk had started chasing him. He changed faces to smile. The spirits didn't even notice his approach in fact...they were frozen. Well now that took the fun out of it...Oh ho. One was moving.

He lunged forward overpowering the sigil and lunging towards the movement. Before it could react Koh had snatched the spirit from the sigil and was about to devour his quite frankly startled face until he felt something slam into him. He looked up to see a serpentine entity hissing at him.

"Well," Koh said smiling still in the face of the angry entity. "If you don't want me to steal them then don't keep them where I can see them. Bad manners you know putting a feast before someone who's hungry and then deny them food."

The being roared angrily and lunged towards Koh in retaliation. He dodged easily making the creature miss. Amusing. He'd play along for now.

He kept up the charade up for a bit dancing in and out of the entity's reach frustrating it more and more. Eventually Koh lost interest since the entity couldn't land an attack upon him. Since he couldn't steal the other spirits faces and therefore having no reason to stay after another dodge he left the entity alone with its sigil. The creature roared with triumph as it settled back into watching its...well what ever it was. Koh didn't care now about that the entity which now roared with anger for some reason. Whatever it wasn't his concern anymore. Now he was bored again. Oh well he'd find another there was always more.

Koh smiled as he journeyed on his quest to find both entertainment and food...

* * *

Yūgi in spirit mode ran or more precisely floated away from the had been a weird day. First was that odd deal with the guy...whose name now escaped him. Sacrificing himself so the spirit wouldn't be taken which he didn't regret in the slightest. Then that weird thing that had grabbed him away from the other souls... _Okay that wasn't what I expected at all. Since when was there a giant centipede with multiple faces monster here?_ He shook his head. _Never because I don't remember seeing that when we got Timaeus...Wait a second where am I?_ Now he looked around and saw that he was in what looked like a wood ish area. Continuing his examination he saw what looked like mangrove trees he'd seen in a textbook with glowing lights that looked like fireflies drifting gently around as if there was a light breeze about. Although he could feel no wind in his admittedly big hair or it whispering among the trees.

"Alright where am I?" He said as he continued to gaze around to see if he could find something, well anything he could use to find his way out of the mess. He wasn't under the seal of Orichalos anymore so maybe he could get back to the Pharaoh. He cautiously stepped forward...Only to jump back when he spotted a monkey the branches above.

"Oh come on, get a hold of yourself," Yūgi smacked himself even as he chided himself. "Other Me wouldn't be jumping at shadows like that...of course he commanded Shadow Games so...and now I'm talking to my- _SELF!_ _"_ He yelped the final bit as he saw the monkey turn it's head and saw that the said monkey didn't have a face...like at all. There was a blank slate instead of facial features. It was faceless and still moving around...what was this place?!

"Hm that's interesting observation to make young one, but you're not supposed to be here," a voice commented making the boy jump. Turning towards the voice he saw...another monkey only this one was a white furred monkey with a mahogany tone skin standing upright and annoyingly taller then him. It or rather he was wearing and orange monk robe (a monk monkey?) with prayer beads going across his chest his hands in a prayer position. Okay seriously what was this!?

"Your cycle hasn't been completed," the monkey sighed looking sad. "I shall assist you in getting back on track. Try to be more careful next time. You might not be as lucky next time."

Eh?! What?! Before Yūgi could protest or even speak the monkey breathed upon him and gently touched the his forehead with his fingers. As soon as that happened he felt everything he was being carefully and gently stripped away from him. Oddly he didn't panic or protest because...it felt like it was supposed to be... His name was the first to go, then family's name and memories accompanying them then his...Wait did he even have friends? Who was he? Why was he here? What was here? What? He soon felt himself go to a warm place and settle into it. After what felt like an eternity he without thinking about soon fell asleep in the place feeling comfortable and safe now...

* * *

The day started out the same for most of the Northern Water Tribe. Everyone woke up, got their meal and went out to work at their various jobs to keep the Tribe going. In the hut of Atka it was a tense time. His wife had gone into labor and was giving birth to his second child. It had been a tumultuous period given what had happened during this pregnancy and this was her first too...

"Atka," the healer called to him as he paced outside the birthing room well it actually was his and his wife's bedroom repurposed for the task needed now. "Everything is ready and your wife needs you."

He swallowed his fear and nodded to himself as he answered: "Yes I'm coming." He'd promised that come the Fire Nation or the end of the earth itself he'd stand beside her no matter what. It was that assurance that he knew had kept his beloved from despairing for herself and for the sake of their child.

He walked in to see the healer standing at the ready with his Nuniq sweating and looking exhausted but happy to see him. He walked over to her and embraced her hard his love enveloping her.

"He's coming," she whispered happily to him. She was convinced that the child was going to be a boy. "Where is Kanut?"

"She said she'd be here as soon as she grabs her husband," Atka answered. "You know she's busy as a weaver and Amaruq is constantly hunting for the bigger catch."

"I don't want them to miss the birth of her little nephew with his cousin Tuktu to see his new cousin. He'd probably like someone to play with now," Nuniq protested weakly. _Please Tui and La preserve her. She's been through enough._ Please.

 _"I'm here!"_ Kanut said briskly as she all but ran into the hut. Behind her came the rest of the family who wisely stayed in the other room so as not to get into the way. Kanut on the other hand ran to her sister and grabbed her other hand cradling it between her own. Atka relaxed as she turned towards her sister. His sister-in-law was a calming presence sorely needed here. "Don't worry little sister, you've got this. We're here for you."

"Tha- _AH!"_ she wailed as labor pains began in earnest. The healer encouraged her to push as the final stretch began. "Atka," she said looking at him in earnest. "I know you've said this before but once more please for my sanity..."

"He or she is my child," Atka said immediately giving her a firm look. This was statement that had been reported over and over for the past nine months and every time he meant every word of it. "I don't care for how they came to be in this world but they will be loved and accepted by me. They are a part of our _family._ "

"Same here you dummy," Kanut said equally firmly. "I and the rest stand by you."

"Thank _you,"_ she hissed the last word as the labor pains became worse. "Thank you both."

"Glad we've gotten that out of the the way now _push,"_ the healer said somewhat impatiently. The next several minutes consisted of the healer's instructions and Nuniq yelling and grunting as she pushed the little babe out into the world. Once the baby was out the healer cleaned them and checked their health with her healing arts. She then nodded her approval and passed them to Kanut. "It's a boy," she said joyfully looking at her sister. "Nuniq it's a boy."

"A son," Atka whispered reverently. He'd had a son...he felt his heart release that it was all over now and he had a son. This was wonderful to him and to his family.

"May I?" He held out his hands. Kanut smiled as she gave him over to him. He looked down at his son whose eyes opened. Rather then being a shade of blue they were amethyst. Odd but that was fine. This was his son.

"Yuka," he whispered his new son's name. "Welcome to the family my son."

* * *

Dartz looked at the tablet that was supposed to contain a soul but instead had shattered much to his surprise. The king of Atlantis had never had that happen before. Never before had the seal lost a spirit in it's keeping. Something had happened...but what?

"My lord Dartz," Raphael said bowing to him practically groveling before him for the perceived failure. There was none it was clearly circumstances beyond anyone's control. No sense in eliminating allies when it was out of their hands. "I failed to get..."

"You've shaken them," he said brushing off his curiosity and focusing on his soldier of a new age. "That's enough for now. We'll proceed with our plans soon. Now go with the others."

"Yes sir," Raphael replied backing away and walking towards the others. Dartz instead turned as his gaze back to the tablet. What had happened? And more to the point. Why?

 _No matter._ Dartz brushed it off. _It's one soul out of millions that Leviathan will consume perhaps he got impatient? Well either case that threat is now shaken. Now I can proceed and break down the so-called three knights and bring order to this world._

* * *

_With that a chain was snapped and a destiny was rewritten. A cycle started anew and in a different place...but balance would be found and soon light and shadow would meet again. Soon the Inferno would have it's shadow._


	2. Discovery

Yuka climbed up the pole looking out to the ocean the wind blowing in his hair pleasantly teasing out some of the more unruly bits that he'd managed to wrestle back this morning before Mama came to help. Papa was right now mending so nets along with Uncle Amaraq and his cousin was at a Waterbending class so it was just him now. He always loved looking at ocean. He kinda wished he was a Waterbender so he could manipulate the waters that surrounded him like Tutku would do as well. As he climbed and get into a comfortable position he looked down at the cerulean waves that beater against the boat stretching far out into the horizon.

He smiled as he held out his hands and gave a waving motion as if calling the water to himself as he'd see his cousin do so many times. Nothing of course happened but it was still pretty neat to imagine. He turned his gaze up at the sky shielding his eye when he reached the sun. The sun was an odd thing for him personally. He'd always felt a calling towards it. As a result he was an early riser and the first to tire out after dark. His cousin made clear that a Waterbender felt affection for the Moon. He didn't mind the Moon he always felt connected to Sun. Yuka sneezed as a bit of the wind tickled his nose...that's when he saw the flames. He barely held in a gasp of fear and then looked back where he'd seen the fire. Fire meant that things were going to get rough and...wait where had it come from? Yuka looked about and then down to his father and uncle. No reaction so that meant that he was the only one that saw it. He looked around the horizon to see if he could spot a Fire Nation ship...still nothing. What was going on?

_Okay so I saw a flame...but there's no ship. Papa and Uncle haven't reacted so either it's a flying Firebender that only I can see which would be weird or something else...but what?_

Yuka furrowed his brow as he contemplated the various angles and thoughts going through his mind on how that was possible...Then he sneezed again and flames came down on the mast he was on...Did...he...just... _how?!_ He gasped and nearly fell of his perch catching himself just in time before he could tumble down the lower deck where his family was. He breathed hard as his heart raced in his chest...the flames came from him? How could that be? His family didn't have Fire Nation blood in their veins...did they? He looked down at his father and uncle who'd finished mending the nets and were now casting one into the ocean as a test. Were they Firebenders in secret?

"Yuka!" Papa called out to him. "Come down here and help us out."

"Yes Papa," Yuka dutifully answered climbing quickly down and grabbed one of the ends of the net. He had one of the middle section which meant that it took the least amount of strength and wouldn't throw Daddy and Uncle off. He breathed in and out trying to calm his frayed nerves...as he did he saw a small spark that sprang up. He held his breath and it quickly stopped. Yuka sighed with relief even as his thoughts raced. How was he doing this? Why was this happening to him?

"Yuka, focus kiddo," Uncle teased him ruffling his hair roughly making it messier then usual. This was a regular occurrence since he often did this was his own son as well. His Uncle had only one son and he was often too busy with learning his Bending to help him out so he and Daddy took him out. This was mostly since he was most likely going to be the one to take over the business since Tuktu wasn't interested. He didn't mind helping but he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to fish for his entire life. Now with this newly discovered talent he wasn't sure if he would...he had to be sure that it was him or if it was some spirit pulling a prank on him.

"Got it Uncle," he nodded even as his mind buzzed with what he thought he'd discovered. He'd have to be sure of it later. Now it was time to see if they could catch anything for the market. This was going to be a long day and any experiment would have to wait for the night time if he was going to get anything done.

They'd ended up catching a good amount of fish. Enough to not only eat but to sell at the market. Yuka knew that he should and he was happy with the catch but...He had to knew on if and how and why he could seemingly do Firebending.

* * *

Later that night he looked at the fire pit while his parents and his uncle and aunt talked to each other over the remains of the dinner not noticing that Yuka had wondered away. Tuktu was busy Bending some water as a practice since he'd just learned a new technique from his class. Yuka was used to being alone at this time although Tuktu did play with him. That said he tend to playfully tease him with his Bending. However now he was too interested in practicing what he learned. Yuka used to look at him with envy looked deep into the flames watching them dance around. So...how was he to check to see if he had this ability and that it wasn't just his imagination running away from him? He obviously couldn't just stick his hand in wholesale. That would be not only foolish but painful. Maybe he could pull it out like water...

Yuka breathed in and out pulling at the flames with a waving motion that he'd seen Tuktu done time and time again. The flames swayed a little although he wasn't sure if it was due to him or the general nature of the fire. Nothing happened save for the crackling of the flame. Hmm...perhaps breath was the key? After all it didn't come due to his sneeze. He began slowly breathing in and out, at first nothing happened until he noticed that the flame was increasing and decreasing based of off his breath. He stopped the deep breath and soon the flames returned to normal...He was a Firebender!? He was a real Firebender? But the question was how? The Water Tribe didn't spontaneously produce Firebenders. If that was the case then Airbenders like the supposed fabled Avatar would appear and Earthbenders as well...But the question remained...What was he going to do now?

Now he had confirmation of the fact that he was a Firebender. So the questions were twofold how was it possible and...what could he do? He frowned as he contemplated his thoughts. Okay, so he was Firebender, the how and the why could and would be answered in time. So the question was...what would he do with this? Well he did want to learn more about his abilities but there was slight...okay _major_ issue that his Tribe was at war with the Fire Nation which of course made it impossible for him to learn Firebending.

_Maybe I can teach myself,_ he thought. _I mean how hard can it be? Just shoot some fire and bang! I can help the Tribe in the war effort!_

Yuka smiled as his plan began to form in his mind. He could do this. He could indeed be a hero to the Tribe and help out the war effort!

* * *

He implied his play when he was allowed to stay at home while Uncle and Dad went out alone. He was in the icy tundra far from were someone could hear him or see him for that matter. Now the problem was figuring out how to do this properly. On the one hand he knew that it had something to do with breath but on the other he had no clue on how to summon his flames. He tried breathing in and out at first with no results.

"What did I do?" He wondered aloud as he flopped annoyed into the snow. "There's got to be a trick to this..."

_Maybe I'm not breathing right?_ Yuka stood up once more and instead of just causally breathing and out he took in a deep breath before exhaling. Instantly the flames leaped forward from his hands. He waved them and realized that it didn't burn him.

_Okay so flames from my hands don't burn me...but..._ No he wasn't going to test it on flames. That was stupid and just foolhardy. After all Waterbenders could get hurt from water as well. Just because they bent the element didn't mean they were immune from it's affects.

_So testing it over flames is out. Alright, I can bend the fire coming from me...so how does it move?_ Water, he knew from watching Tuktu practice was flowing and graceful in it's movements. So...how was fire? He at first breathing in and out tried to flow...producing what looked to be awkward results. Some of the flames sparked forward and were quickly extinguished in a second while others just sparked.

_So not flowing_ exactly... He tried being solid with firm stances...that got even less of a result. He then twirled like the wind. That produced the same amount as the flowing motions. So not that either...Finally he tried a quick jab and was rewarded with a fireball that shoot out across the icy plains.

"So...quickly eh?" He said aloud looking at his hands. He did the same with a kick and saw the same result. Yuka smiled. He'd figured out the first step of being a Firebender...or at the least figuring out how to control it. Still it was a good first step and Yuka was willing to work on it some more. He had the time and the will to do so.

_Alright let's do this!_


End file.
